User blog:LewaMataToaOfMischief/Bohrok-Kal Chronicles 3: Malum's Darkside
Sequel to BKC2:EIMN Prologue (Chapter 1): Bara Magna On Bara Magna, Malum was walking in the desert. He was ambushed by a Skrall named Branar. Malum had his claws ready. "Who are you?" Malum asked. "I am Branar. And you must be Malum, the Glatorian that is going to face the ultimate sacrifice!" Branar replied. He prepared his sword, Thornax Launcher and Shield. Malum ran towards him and was struck by lightning. He fell to the ground. Branar walked up. Malum had lasers coming from his eyes. "WHOA!!!" Branar said. He jumped back. Malum had more powers! He had a shot of electricity coming from his left claw. He faced his palm to Branar. The electricity struck Branar and he fell to the ground. He got back up. Malum didn't kill him, but subdued him. Branar was now under Malum's control. They headed to the Wastelands. He subdued some Vorox. Back on Metru Nui, Orkahm looked up to the sky and saw Bara Magna and electricity. "Oh damn." Orkahm said. he got onto his vehicle. He could survive in the space luckily because oxygen was in the vehicle. He reached Bara Magna. Back on Mata Nui, Lewa was watching the Bionicle news in his hut. "And in local news, Le-Matoran Orkahm has left Metru Nui to go to Bara Magna and stop a catastrophe." The news reporter said. "What?!" Lewa said. He rushed out of his home and told the others to go to Bara Magna. They use a teleporter to travel to Bara Magna. " Okay, where is Orkahm?" Lehvak-Kal said. "I don't quite kno-." Lewa was interrupted by Branar who amubshed them. "AHHH!" Chapter 2: Lewa and Orkahm Lewa dodged Branar's attack but the others didn't. They were trapped in his grasp. Lewa ran into the Wastelands. He saw a green figure moving about in the distance. Was it Orkahm? He ran to the figure and it was Orkahm. "Orkahm! What are yuo doong?" Lewa asked. "I'm going to find the Glatorian! And I'm going alone!" Orkahm replied, cheekily. "What?! You'll get killed!" Lewa grabbed Orkahm's arms. "You're coming home to Metru Nui whether you like it or not!" Lewa said. "Sure I will!" Orkahm replied. "Orkahm! You can't just go to certain destinations like thinking it as a walk in the park! You will get killed!" "Fine! If that's fine by you, I'll let Bara Magna rot with Malum taking over Bara Magna. And hey, maybe 20 years to come, he will have already ruled the Matoran Universe!" "Okay! Fine! You can go! But I'm coming too! I don't want any mishaps happeni-." Lewa was interrupted by a pack of Vorox that attacked them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They shouted. Chapter 3: Tesara's New Leader In the outskirts of the village of Tesara, a pack of Vorox and a pack of Skrall were tying a rope to the group and were hanging them upside down. "Uhh... what happened?" Lewa asked. "We got captured because you, or Mister Blabbermouth, were chatting and a pack of Vorox captured us! Maybe if you weren't being chatty, we could have headed to Vulcanus!" Orkahm replied. "We've already took over Vulcanus and Iconox while you were in the Matoran Universe. Happy about that? Hahahahahahaha!" Branar said. Branar was carrying them. In Tesara, Malum was sitting in his Jungle Throne. Some Atakus were playing bongo drums to represent the Jungle. "Ah! Lewa! You really thought that you could save Bara Magna? Well I've got news for you, not only will Bara Magna be in my hands, but so will Bota Magna! Guards! Take the Bohrok-Kal to Bota Magna, the Matoran to the Skrall village of Roxtus and the Toa, take them to Vulcanus. Hahahahaha!" Malum said. Some Skrall dunked the Bohrok-Kal into a sack and flew off to Bota Magna. Bota Magna was the jungle moon, one of the two that exploded out of Bara Magna, once known as Spherus Magna. The other moon was Aqua Magna, the water moon. Some Vorox took the Matoran to Roxtus. 2 Skrall and 2 Vorox took the Toa Taipu, Kopeke, Kapura, Hafu, Macku, Tamaru and Lewa to Vulcanus. Malum needed to take over Tajun and place an outpost at Sandray Canyon. This was all part of his plan. Chapter 4: Branar's Dead & Meeting Hewkii On Bota Magna, Branar placed the Bohrok-Kal in a prison cell. They were the only people inside the estate Bota Magna Prison. "Ha! Locked up in Bota Magna! How pathetic! Just shows you that ever since you were created by Makuta, you were nobodies! Absolute nobodies! And guess what... you still are!" Branar said to them. Lehvak-Kal was upset. So was Tahnok-Kal, Pahrak-Kal and Nuhvok-Kal. Kohrak-Kal and Gahlok-Kal, however, broke out of the cell and killed Branar using Kohrak-Kal's Sonic Powers. Then, they all escaped the Prison, but there was a few problems. How could they get back to Bara Magna and kill Malum, what will they use and who will help them? They walk further ahead and bumped into Hewkii. "Hewkii? What are you doing here?" Lehvak-Kal asked. "I should be asking you the same question. What are you doing here?" Hewkii replied. "Malum has invaded Bara Magna and he told Branar to send us to Bota Magna Estate Prison. We managed to kill him and escape but we don't know how we are going to get back to Bara Magna." "Well, you could used this. A teleporter. It can take you to either planet in Spherus Magna. Bota Magna, Aqua Magna or Bara Magna." "We'll use it!" Lehvak-Kal took the teleporter. Hewkii came with them. In a quick flash, the Bohrok-Kal and Hewkii arrived on Bara Magna. "Wow! That was insane." Lehvak-Kal said. "It wasn't that insane! Sheesh!" Tahnok-Kal said. Chapter 5: Bohrok-Kal, Hewkii and the Matoran Reunited In the village of Roxtus, the Matoran tried to escape their cells hanging from the ceiling. Orkahm was alone in his cell. "This is stupid! Lock us in different places why don't you!" Orkahm was complaining. "Just shut the heck up! Son of a Bohrok! Can't you get piece around here?!" Kongu shouted. "Look who's talking! The guy that can't be bothered to call for help!" Agni shouted. The Bohrok-Kal and Hewkii were at Roxtus and saw the Matoran in the cells. "Hey guys!" Gahlok-Kal shouted. The Matoran looked down. "The Bohrok-Kal and Hewkii! Can you get us out of here?" Okoth asked. "Yep!" Gahlok-Kal used his Magnetism powers to attract the metal. The Matoran were falling down to the ground. And as usual, Nuhvok-Kal used his Gravity powers. The Matoran were saved. "How did you get off of Bota Magna?" Golyo asked. "We used Gahlok-Kal's Magnetism to attract the metal to him and he threw it away afterwards. Then we saw Branar so we killed him with Kohrak-Kal's Sonic Powers. We escaped the prison and meet Hewkii. He gave us a teleporter and we arrived here." Tahnok-Kal explained. They group headed to Tajun to look for any escaped allies. "Hmm... I don't think any of them will be here. What about you Orkah-?" Tahnok-Kal was interrupted by a Vorox who ambushed them. "Hang on!" Orkahm said. "Pause this story. What the duece is going on with these cut-offs?! That's even more stupid than the reason the Sopranos show keeps cutting off mid-sentence! Anyway, back to the story." "AHH!!!" Chapter 6: Final Reuniting In the village of Vulcanus, the Toa struggled to get out of the chains they were tangled up in. "Ah! Son of a Bohrok! I cut my finger!" Lewa shouted. "Then get a bandage and wrapped it round your finger!" Taipu replied. Kopeke sighed. "Come on Bohrok-Kal and Matoran. We need you." Kopeke said to himself. Kopeke took a blow to the head when he was dragged here. He closed his eyes and swung uncontrollably. The others did too. Lewa was the only one awake. "Guys? Damnit! I need to get out of here!" Lewa shouted. He looked in the distance and saw the Bohrok-Kal and Matoran. They were driving Pertidus' Thornatus V9. "We're getting you out of here!" Tahnok-Kal told Lewa. Gahlok-Kal used his Magnetism Powers to attract the chains to him. It worked and the Bohrok-Kal snapped the chains. Pertidus was with the Bohrok-Kal too and asked to help. "Thank Mata Nui I'm free!" Lewa said in glory. "What happened to the others?" Pertidus asked. "They fell unconscious. We need to get them to safety and kill Malum before it's too late!" "Okay. Come on." Kohrak-Kal said. Chapter 7: Lewa vs. Malum More Coming Soon... Category:Blog posts